Bonds
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: NaruSasu.  Fifty sentences on their relationship, as well as Itachi's part in it. Includes overprotective!Itachi.


_I do not own Naruto in any form; instead, it belongs to its publishers and creators._

* * *

**Box  
**There's a box in Sasuke's room that he doesn't let anyone see; but when it finally falls open, _it's all Itachi_ and Naruto isn't sure why it hurts. 

**Sleep  
**He looks like he's sleeping against the sheets of the hospital room, and Naruto can't help but hold his hand tighter.

**Sale  
**Naruto, Sasuke learns, is surprisingly efficient when it comes to shopping, so it doesn't surprise him when he comes home with fifteen bags of ramen.

**Young  
**Itachi knows that Sasuke is young, so when Naruto _reaches out for his hand_ Itachi slaps it away and seats himself between the two younger males.

**Old  
**Naruto is about to ask Sasuke if he wants to go onto the carousel but is interrupted by Itachi saying "Aren't you a little old for that?"

**Dream  
**It's Sasuke's dream to restore the clan; that way, Itachi is assured he will never be in a relationship with a certain _Kyuubi_ male.

**Clear  
**Naruto's eyes are clear, even in the darkness, and Sasuke can't help the tingle that runs up his back.

**Real  
**This is real, Naruto reminds himself as he pulls the sleeping Uchiha closer, this is _real_.

**Upgrade  
**Once, Naruto thought about the difference between Itachi and Sasuke—once, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was a newer model of Uchiha; in which case, he decided, lying on the younger Uchiha, he liked it better than the old one.

**Shipping  
**Itachi sent Naruto a gift—something he wouldn't dare reject—for his and Sasuke's first anniversary, and found that Itachi had also sent him the shipping bill.

**Pool  
**Sasuke is better at playing pool than he is, Naruto notes with a frown, but against each other, the Uchiha brothers are frighteningly even matched.

**Jump  
**"I would jump off the tallest bridge for your love," Naruto promises Sasuke one day; he isn't surprised to get a phone call that night from Itachi about how he _better keep his promise._

**First Time  
**The first time Sasuke held hands with Naruto in public, his palms were sweaty and kept slipping from the grasp.

**Hands  
**Itachi has long fingers, Sasuke thinks enviously, and then wonders whether or not Naruto likes large hands or small ones.

**Goggles  
**The goggles Sasuke remembers Naruto wearing are collecting dust in the corner and as he brushes over them, he can't help but smile.

**Shrimp  
**Upon realizing Sasuke has never had shrimp ramen, Naruto goes out and buys six packs; they share every one.

**Theater  
**Naruto can't stop squirming because the movie is _boring_ (even though Sasuke seems to like it) and there's a little brat kicking his chair and… maybe it isn't so bad, he thinks as Sasuke slips a piece of popcorn between his lips.

**Trouble  
**Naruto knows he's in trouble when his hand is in Sasuke's pants and Itachi is in the open doorway.

**Jail  
**The door is locked and Sasuke isn't answering his phone, so Naruto caves in and calls Itachi—the elder brother promptly tells him that he can wait until morning, because some _bastard_ broke his brother's heart.

**Thank you  
**Itachi says _thank you_ to him only once, and Naruto can't help but feel giddy at the acceptance of Sasuke's only family.

**Wedding Dress  
**As the day approaches, both think the _other_ will be wearing the dress.

**Window  
**There's a window in Sasuke's room that Naruto can't help but glance at and wonder if he can serenade under it.

**Mountain  
**The mountain face that has the Hokage carved into it is the perfect first dating spot, Naruto thinks, and is surprised when Sasuke doesn't laugh.

**Break Up  
**Their first break up is bad and Naruto wonders if Itachi will kill him before he can figure out how to apologize.

**Kiss  
**Sasuke is a shy kisser, Naruto discovers, and likes to use it to his advantage.

**Sit Down  
**"Sit down," Itachi said with a bright gleam in his eyes, "and why don't you tell me why I should let you have my precious brother."

**Fire  
**There is something magical about the way the fire is so easily manipulated at Sasuke's touch, and Naruto almost forgets to dodge.

**Musician  
**He's a terrible musician, but Sasuke smiles and thanks him anyways, because it's hard not to laugh when Naruto is banging on the piano.

**Record  
**There are some moments that Naruto wished he could record, because Sasuke really was too beautiful for his own good.

**Light Bulb  
**There's a broken light bulb above their kitchen table, and Sasuke can't seem to replace it—Naruto jumps him every time he tries.

**Tie  
**Naruto doesn't like ties, but wears one the night Itachi will be dining with them and wonders if he can fake suffocation with it.

**Rabbit  
**"Sasuke is allergic to rabbits," Itachi informs him in all seriousness; Naruto nods in response, because Itachi has a _kunai_ in one hand, and he doesn't doubt that the _nin_ would send it through his throat.

**Together  
**When they're together, the world _doesn't _fade, and their kisses are anything _but_ perfect, but Sasuke and Naruto are happy nonetheless.

**Crown  
**The crown of Sasuke's hair turns blue in the right light, and Naruto can't keep his eyes off of it.

**Insane  
**Itachi is insanely protective, but as Sasuke makes _those_ sounds, Naruto can't bring himself to care.

**Bottle  
**Sasuke bottles up all of his feelings and doesn't let Naruto know he loves him because he should be happy now that Sakura loves him back.

**Failure  
**Naruto wants to smile and apologize for being a failure, but he can't when that hand is so cold and the ground around them is red with Sasuke's blood.

**Pillow  
**It was okay if Naruto ate huge amounts of ramen, Sasuke thought, because it made his stomach better for sleeping on.

**Bed  
**Naruto wanted a double bed, but made the mistake of letting Itachi order it; Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when a bunk bed was delivered to their door.

**Desire  
**The desire in his stomach had to be quelled, and Naruto told him that it was the _Kyuubi_ and—damn, Sasuke was hot.

**Book  
**Naruto tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, and frowned when he was ignored for another page of Harry Potter.

**Lunch  
**Lunch is the only meal they don't eat together, so Sasuke wonders if Naruto likes his _bento_.

**Head  
**Someone's been filling Naruto's head with strange ideas, Sasuke thinks as he finds _another_ pair of women's lingerie under his pillow.

**Video  
I**tachi knows that Sasuke is happy with Naruto, but that doesn't stop him from watching the surveillance tapes.

* * *

Last thing I'm posting before school. I hope you liked it, and would love to know what you thought! 


End file.
